Espíritu de una Estrella
by kazzykatt
Summary: mi idea de como Billy Joe Cobra, una famosa estrella, muere ((Nota: ningún personaje es mio))
1. Chapter 1

Comenzaba otro día para la famosa estrella de 19 años Billy Joe Cobra. Después de una noche de fiesta y diversión, el músico decidió tomarse unos días libres para relajarse antes de su gira por el país.  
El sol asomó por las ventanas de su habitación, lo que hizo que se despertara y comenzara a pensar en lo que haría ese día.  
"Buenos días Wendy" dijo sonriendo a su cocodrilo miniatura que yacía dormido a su lado en la cama. Éste sonrió de vuelta y siguió durmiendo mientras Billy se levantaba. "Bien" pensó para sí "creo que me prepararé algo de desayunar y luego veré que hago".

Se escuchaban en la cocina los típicos ruidos de las mañanas: sartenes friendo, tostadas saltando, microondas girando, etc. No era gran ciencia para la estrella hacer un buen desayuno y las pocas veces que lo hacía, le quedaba excelente (aunque dejara un desastre tras él).  
Al terminar fue a la sala de estar para ver la televisión mientras comía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera de la mansión se comenzaran a agrupar las fans, gritando y aclamando a su ídolo. "Adoro esta adoración. Es genial que sea todo para ellas… pero sinceramente, a veces se sobrepasan"

El día siguió como cualquier otro. Billy había reforzado la seguridad alrededor de su mansión, pero toda esa atención le dio una idea: organizó un concurso donde pondría a prueba la lealtad de sus fans. El concurso, o más bien juego, consistía en que él saldría a la noche con uno de sus trajes más clásicos (al igual que antiguo) y la fan que lo descubriera, se ganaría un concierto privado.

Llegada la noche se dispuso a vestirse para el juego. Con converse rojos, jeans azules algo ajustados, camisa a rayas, corbata roja y una chaqueta verde dejó la mansión y puso manos a la obra.

Billy's p.o.v

Estaba muy emocionado. Por alguna razón las luces de la calle estaban apagadas, pero no le di importancia. Eso sólo le daría más intensidad al juego.  
Salí de la mansión por una puerta secreta y corrí un poco para alejarme de ahí. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, uno de los guardias le contó a las fans el juego que había hecho.  
Alcancé a escuchar sus gritos y luego sentí cómo corrían hasta mí. Me detuve un momento, pero ellas no y me pasaron, yendo directo al centro de la ciudad.  
Sonreí. Esto sería divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

segunda parte de esta peque historia :D  
sorry que sea tan corta pero los exámenes me traen con carilla X(

Y gracias a hino9494 por ser mi primer review! XD

* * *

Las escondidas es uno de los pocos juegos que logré jugar cuando era pequeño y esto parecía la versión extrema. Fanáticas por aquí y allá, buscando en cada pequeño sitio. Pasé por una malteada al WiFri y creo que alguien me vio porque se llenó más rápido de lo que habría creído y se vació a la misma velocidad al poder encontrarme.  
Como no había luces, muchas de ellas traían linternas (con mi forma obviamente). Rayos de luz brillaban en todas direcciones.  
Un rato después vi como las personas cerraban sus cortinas y apagaban las luces de sus casas. Miré la hora: eran las 11:30 de la noche. Wow; llevaba tres horas jugando y todavía no me encontraban.  
okay ¿esto es bueno o es malo?  
Bien… que decepción.

Caminé de regreso a mi mansión. Pasé por un callejón cuando escuché a alguien  
-No puede ser. Es Billy Joe Cobra!  
No volteé, quería descubrir si era una fan de verdad  
-¿De quién estás hablando? No soy yo  
-Claro que sí-contestó ella- y ese en uno de tus atuendos más clásicos  
-¿Cuál fue y cuándo lancé mi primer éxito?  
-Amarte es Fácil el 21 de febrero  
-¿Tengo alguna mascota?  
-Un cocodrilo miniatura llamado Wendy  
-¿Hago algo más que cantar y tocar?  
-Sí. Eres escritor, actor y fuiste juez en un concurso de talentos  
-Muy bien-sonreí mientras me daba vuelta- parece que encontré a la ganado-  
ahí, frente a mí, el cañón de una pistola. El gatillo y el arma eran sujetados por una mano y en las uñas se veía claramente mi rostro, en pintura fosforescente azul sobre el esmalte morado. Pulseras, pendientes, ropa, todo era mi mercancía.  
Sus ojos, oscuros y fríos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me empecé a asustar "Es una fan. ¿Cómo puede hacer esto?" pensé. Ni se inmutó.  
Vi una sonrisa formarse en su rostro  
-Serás mío. Por siempre

Disparó


	3. Chapter 3

No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó después de esa noche, sólo recuerdo que después de unas horas me levanté y regresé a mi mansión.  
A la mañana siguiente seguí con mi rutina y al encender la televisión:

'… fanáticos de todo el mundo se han reunido alrededor de la mansión de Billy Joe Cobra para conmemorar a su fallecido ídolo'

"Pero si estoy aquí" "¿Cómo que fallecido?" "Debe ser una broma de mal gusto" Me acerqué a la ventana y comencé a gritarles pero no me escucharon.  
Bajé pare ver si al verme se acababa todo el show y cuando crucé la puerta principal, no se abrió…  
"¿Qué?" Volví a entrar y me paré frente a uno de mis espejos. No me reflejé.  
Miré mis manos y tenían un color azul pálido. Me rodeaba un brillo azulado y mi cabello se había vuelto azul. "¿cómo no me di cuenta?" (No, no me había dado cuenta)

Flotaba.

"S-soy un…" "No… o sí?" "Pero eso solo significa que estoy… que estoy…"

Soledad. No sabía que dolía tanto.

Sí, siempre eh estado solo, pero hasta ahora no me había sentido así.  
Es como tener un vacío que simplemente no puedes llenar. Es gracioso, creo que lo llenaba con la atención que siempre recibí pero ahora…

Ya no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que me pasó pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?  
Ahora puedo volar, atravesar paredes y muchas otras cosas más. Aún puedo tocar y cantar así que no es el fin del mundo. Además, mis fanáticas me siguen idolatrando y eso es TODO lo que necesito.

Fin del p.o.v.

Dirección inválida, correo intitulado

Billy,

Escapaste de mí la primera vez pero recuerda:

Siempre te buscare, Siempre te perseguiré y aunque me cueste todo el mundo

Serás mío.

Por siempre

_~Madame X_

* * *

gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia :D  
quedó algo rara pero pues, es la primera (larga) que publico :)  
y gracias tambien por los reviews y favoritos :3


End file.
